Cleverly Disguised as an Infant
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A baby is left outside the Jeffersonian for Brennan. What happens when Child Services can’t pick the baby up until the following week? Follows 'ANTS'. 1 in the 'Cleverly Disguised Trilogy’. Full Summary inside.
1. Meet Piper

**A/N: This fiction takes place after 'ANTS' and 'Not-a-date'. They are not a couple at this point. This is the first of three multi-chapter fictions called the 'Cleverly Disguised Trilogy'. **

**A/N #2: I've reposted this chapter because BonesDBchippie pointed out a few errors. Goldy betaed this but then I pulled a bad Wolfy and added a few things. So, thanks 'Chippie'!**

**Title: Cleverly Disguised as an Infant**

**Summery: A baby is left outside the Jeffersonian for Brennan. What happens when Child Services can't pick the baby up until the following week? Will Booth be able to help? And will having a child for the weekend move along their relationship? Pure Fluff. (You know you wanted me to write a Fluff-Fic.)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own BONES, can you believe it? No money is being made from this, or any other fiction. I write for the pure pleasure of doing it and for the entertainment of the kind people who read my stuff. I do, however, own the plot line contained within, thus it is**

**© WolfMyjic 2006**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first thing to reach Special Agent Seeley Booth's ears upon entering the Medico-Legal Labs of the Jeffersonian Institution was a high pitch crying. _Odd_, he thought. He made his way through the labs toward the normally quiet office of his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. The door stood open, and the sight within stopped him in his track. Brennan was awkwardly holding a small child- _Maybe four months old_¸ Booth thought. The baby screamed louder as Brennan nervously patted her back. "Here, you try again," Brennan said, handing the baby to Angela, who did no better. Booth made his way to the door and took in the whole scene. Zack Addy and Dr. Jack Hodgins sat on Brennan's couch, hands over ears. Angela frowned as she tried to soothe the child and Brennan ran a hand through her hair.

"4 Squints and a Baby, starring Bones Brennan," Booth said from the doorway. Four pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Where have you been?" Brennan demanded. "I called you four hours ago!"

"Sorry, Bones, but I had a court hearing today. Remember? I told you about it. I came over as soon as we got a break." He tossed a glance back to the baby. "You've been hiding secrets," he teased, a wide grin on his face.

"Very funny, Booth," Brennan answered.

"If you can get her to be quiet, we'll all love you forever," Angela said.

"Dirty diaper?" Booth asked.

"Been changed," Zack said from the couch.

"Fed?"

"And burped," Hodgins replied. Booth let out a sigh, and then turned to Angela.

"Here, let me hold her." The artist gladly handed the screaming child over. Everybody watched as Booth settled the little girl on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He began to pace around the office, one hand supporting her back, the other underneath her butt. His fingers patted her bottom with the beat of the song he now hummed. The child fell silent, and Booth stopped his pacing- opting to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Thank Gawd," Hodgins said. "Come on Zack, before that thing starts up again." They both stood and hurried out of the room.

"Now, would someone please tell me what's going on?" Angela and Brennan looked at each other, and then back to the agent.

"I, um, think I'll go finish up some work," Angela said, leaving the office. Booth watched her go before turning his eyes back to his partner.

"Bones? Who's the kid?"

"I'm not sure," Brennan answered, walking around her desk a taking a seat. "She just…kinda showed up."

"She's a little young to walk," Booth teased.

"I mean, that we all arrived here this morning around 7:30. Then about eight o'clock, Stan, the day security guard called up and said that there was a baby here to see me." Booth raised an eyebrow in question. "He said that he looked up, and the baby was outside the doors. In her car seat," Brennan pointed to the corner. "Stan watched her for a minute through the door, and when nobody came back, he went and got her. That's when he found this." She held up a plastic evidence bag. Inside was a handwritten note.

_Dr. Brennan, Mommy read your books. She thought you could take care of me._

"There was one diaper, a bottle, and a can of formula stuck down beside her."

"And did you call the cops?" Booth asked.

"I called you, does that count?" Brennan asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Have you processed the car seat? Have you processed the kid, for that matter? Maybe there's something on her to tell us who she is."

"We dusted for prints. None but Stan's and mine are on it." Booth nodded. The baby was long since asleep, and Brennan watched as the agent picked the infant seat up, sat it on the couch and then placed the baby in it. Then he sat the infant seat back on the floor…the baby still fast asleep.

"Well, we can't process the baby clothes until we get new ones," he said, walking to the door. A wave of his hand caught Angela's attention and brought her back to the office. "Angela, can you watch…um," he turned back to Brennan. "Do we know the baby's name?"

"No, it wasn't on the note."

"Could you watch the baby until we get back?"

"Oh, no," Angela said, holding up her hands. "That little thing cried the whole time I was holding her."

"Look, she should sleep for about two hours. We'll be back by then."

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked, as she stood.

"To buy some clothes, some diapers and to call in the experts." Then he turned back to Angela. "If one sweet, kind, loving artist would baby sit."

"Oh, okay," Angela said. "But you better be back before she wakes up."

Angela looked up from her sketchpad just in time to see Booth, carrying a bag of items, and Brennan walk through the door.

"Every thing we need for Piper," he declared.

"Who?" both Angela and Brennan asked.

"The baby," Booth clarified. "Can't keep calling her _'the baby'_ now can we?"

"Why Piper?" Angela questioned.

"Don't know," he answered with a half shrug. "Just seems to fit." Booth sat down on the couch. "Well, look who's awake," he said to Piper. He picked the baby up and nestled her in his arms. "Can you hand me a diaper and a new outfit, Bones?" Brennan searched through the bag for the requested items, and handed them over.

"So when's Child Services coming to get the…um…Piper?" Angela asked, as she watched Booth expertly strip the child, change the diaper and then redress.

"Not anytime soon," Brennan answered.

"Seems that they're a little busy right now, so we're going to look after her, aren't we sweet pea?" Piper cooed a giggle as Booth talked. "At least over the weekend." Brennan held out an evidence bag that Booth dropped the clothes in, and another that he dropped the diaper. Brennan handed both to Angela.

"I want every test they can think of ran on these."

"You got it," Angela said, and turned to leave, a smile plastered on her lips. The thought of Booth and Brennan playing house made her heart sing.

"Here, you hold Piper and I'll go mix up a bottle," Booth said, standing and handing the child over.

"But, Booth," Brennan began to protest, but he was already gone. Brennan looked at the baby in her arms. "Um, hi there," she said. The baby looked back at her with large blue eyes.

"Here we go," Booth said, coming back into the office a few minutes later. He took the baby, sat down, and began to feed her. Brennan watched in fascination. Finally Piper was feed and burped. Booth placed the happy child back into the infant seat and looked at his watch. "Damn, I've got to go," he said, standing up.

"Go? Go where?"

"I told you I had to go back to court. But it shouldn't take long. I'll meet you back at your apartment."

"But Booth, I can't watch a baby all by myself."

"Get Angela to help. You know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to." Brennan nodded. "I promise, I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that, he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Branwyn has been driving me crazy. This chapter was done before I began 'Not-A-Date' and she wanted to post...but I talked her out of it. Chapter 2 is almost done...and I hope to have it up before the end of the week. _

_A/N #2: If you don't understand the title, no worries. It'll become clear in a future chapter._

* * *


	2. What to do with Piper?

**A/N: Thanks Goldy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought it wouldn't be long." Brennan accused as she opened the door.

"Don't yell at me," Booth said over the crying of Piper. "I didn't think it _would_ take long." He pushed his way in past Brennan and dropped an overnight bag on the ground. "How long has she been screaming?"

"Almost an hour," Brennan responded. "Angela helped me get her here, and then she just started crying." Booth walked over to where Piper laid screaming in her infant seat, and picked the child up. He mimicked the pose from earlier and began to hum. Slowly, Piper's cries began to stop. "How do you do that?" Booth gave a short laugh.

"Lots of experience," he said. "I think the problem is that she's getting hungry." As he paced with the baby, Brennan watched the scene in front of her with amusement. As he paced, Booth had shrugged off his suit jacket and tossed it across the back of one of her dining table chairs. Then he expertly loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. A flick of his wrist, and it landed on his jacket. "What are you smiling at?" he asked turning to face her.

"You," she answered simply.

"Last time I looked in the mirror," he started. "I didn't see anything funny."

"If only you could see yourself," she said. "In half a suit, wearing a shoulder holster, and pacing with a baby."

"Yeah, I guess that would look a bit weird," he answered. "Why don't you order us some takeout, and I'll go give Piper a bath."

"I thought you said the baby was hungry?"

"Piper," Booth corrected. "And she is, but if we give her a bath first, then we can put her to bed after she eats." Brennan nodded her understanding.

"Um, Booth, where is… Piper going to sleep?" Booth stopped his pacing and closed his eyes.

"I forgot about that," he said. "Call Angela, have her go buy a play pen. That should be fine for a few nights."

"Got it."

Booth walked into the living room holding a freshly washed baby wrapped in a towel. "Angela is on her way," Brennan said. "And so is the food."

"Good. You want to find one of the sleeper gowns we bought?" Brennan stood from the chair she was in, and began searching through one of the bags. Booth laid Piper on the couch, and by the time Brennan found the outfit, he had the baby in a clean diaper. "Here," he said, once Piper was dressed. "You hold Piper, while I get the bottle."

"Why don't I get the bottle, and you hold the child."

"Why are you so afraid of her?" Booth asked, as he stood watching Brennan read the instructions on the back of the formula.

"I'm not afraid," Brennan said. "It's just that every time I hold her, she screams."

"That's because she can smell your fear."

"She's a baby, not an animal, Booth."

"Anthropologically speaking," he began, "Aren't we all animals?"

"Don't use my words against me," Brennan said.

"I'm serious. Babies look for security. They can sense it. When they sense that the person holding them is afraid, it makes them scared, and they cry."

"You can't believe that," Brennan said, holding out the finished bottle.

"Can you explain it any other way?" Booth asked.

"Just feed the baby," Brennan told him.

"Nope, you need to get comfortable with Piper. You're gonna feed her. Now go sit down."

"But Booth," she began to protest.

"No buts, now sit." Brennan gave a huff, but walked into the living room and sat down in one of her chairs. "Now put a pillow under the arm you want to hold Piper with."

"I think I can handle holding a baby."

"Just do it," Booth said. "You'll thank me for it later." Brennan did as she was told and Booth laid Piper in her arms. "The pillow helps to keep her at the right angle without taking too much out of your arm." Brennan looked down at the child and swallowed. _Why did I let Booth talk me into this,_ she questioned. She brought the bottle to Piper's lips and the child latched on. "See, not so bad." Booth took a few steps back so that he could take in the picture before him.

"That's Angela," Brennan said, moving to get up, after a knock came to the door.

"You keep feeding Piper," Booth told her. "I'll get the door."

"Oh, how sweet," Angela squealed when Booth opened the door and her eyes fell on Brennan and Piper.

"Did you get the playpen?" Brennan asked, cutting off any more squeals.

"Yeah, it's down in my trunk," Angela said, holding out her keys to Booth. "If some hunky, strong FBI agent wants to go get it." Booth offered the artist a smile before taking the keys. He stripped off his holster, placed it by his suit jacket and then left the apartment.

"Why do you do that?" Brennan asked. Angela sat down on the couch before answering.

"Do what?"

"You know what. Stroke his ego."

"Men like it," Angela said with a shrug. "Makes them feel important."

"But Booth doesn't need his ego to be any bigger."

"Men are insecure," Angela said. "No matter how big they pretend their egos are, they need a woman to tell them that they are important. They'll never admit it, of course, but next time Booth won't do some thing you want him to do, try giving him a compliment. See if he won't snap to it." Angela finished off with a 'that's right' nod, as the front door opened and Booth walked in. The two women watched him carry the playpen box through the living room.

"Where are you going to set it up at?" Brennan asked. Booth stopped just before he disappeared around the corner.

"Your room," he said. "That way we don't disturb her." Brennan was about to protest, but Booth was already out of sight.

Forty minutes later, Piper was asleep, Angela was gone and Booth and Brennan sat on the floor eating pizza and playing cards. "What's the name of this game again?" Brennan asked, as she placed a two on top of an Ace, and then a three, four and five.

"Spike," he answered, pulling a six, the last card, from his 'stack' and placing it on Brennan's five. "Should of blocked me," he told her. Booth sat back with a smile and finished his pizza. "Play again?"

"How did you win so fast?"

"Just luck of the draw," he said. "I've seen this game take over an hour to play." Brennan reached for another slice of pizza.

"Deal them out again," she said. "You're going down." Booth laughed at the seriousness of her threat as he gathered up the cards.

"Care to put a little wager on it, then?"

"Like what?" She asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing big," he said. "Let's say whoever wins this next round gets the shower first." Brennan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're on." When Booth's face split into a wide smile, Brennan got the feeling she was really about to see how the game was played.

"But this is it," Booth said. "We both have to get up in the morning." He let his sentence trail off and brought worried eyes up to meet Brennan's. "I've got court in the morning."

"And I have some meeting that I can't get out of," Brennan told him. "I've tried."

"So, um, what are we gonna do about Piper?" They both threw a glance at Brennan's closed bedroom door.

"I can't take her with me," Brennan said. "Somehow I don't see Cam taking too well to that." Booth sat back and scratched at his chin.

"I've got an idea," he said, pulling out his cell phone. Brennan watched him dial a number and then wait. "Sarah?" he asked after a few seconds. "Hi, yeah, it's Seeley." Brennan wondered who Sarah was but kept her mouth shut. "Listen, I have a favor to ask." Booth laughed. "No, nothing like that. Would you mind adding another mouth to your flock of munchkins tomorrow?" Again, Brennan watched Booth listen. "No, not Parker. A little girl named Piper. About four months old." Pause. "No, I'm not hiding anything from you. Yes, I'll explain when I drop her off. It'll be before eight, is that okay? Good, see you then. Bye." He snapped the phone shut with a smile. "Taken care of."

"Who was that?" Brennan asked, suddenly fearful that he wanted to leave Piper with an ex-girlfriend.

"The wife of a buddy of mine," he answered. "In fact, she's the one that made that Mafia shirt I wear. Sarah and Brian have four kids, three still too young for school."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Piper with her?" Booth raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure, why not? Sarah's a good woman. I can't think of any safer place for Sweet Pea to stay tomorrow. Since we both have things we can't get out of." Brennan still looked worried.

"I don't know, Booth, what if Child Services calls? Or comes by?"

"Then we tell them that Piper is in a safe place," Booth said. "Besides, I'll pick her up as soon as I get out of court. Don't worry, Bones, she'll be fine."

"I'm not worried," Brennan lied. "It's just that we're…_I'm_ responsible for her until CSS gets her."

"She'll be fine, Bones. Trust me on this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Spike' is a really fun game that I learned from my husband's family. We all play it. And Satah is my bestest friend and Brian is her real life hubby (but they don't have kids)._

_Fluffy enough for ya? And don't say more BB...cause it's coming...sooner or later. :insert evil laugh:_


	3. Court Dates and Worry Warts

**A/N: Ok, so a really BIG shout out to Goldy. She really helped me through b bit of writer's block. Thanks Girl! So, anyhow...hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Seeley Booth stood on the doorsteps of the Ryan household with Piper in his arms and a make shift diaper bag slung over one shoulder. He baby talked the child and smiled when he was answered with coos and giggles. He turned his attention to the door as it began to open. "Seeley Booth," Sarah said. "What _have_ you been up too?" Seeley smiled at the woman.

"I told you on the phone," Booth answered, walking in the house past her, "that I'm not hiding anything." He took in the scene in the living room. A playpen stood in the far corner, the youngest of Sarah's children, Patrick, was in it, standing on tiptoes, and drooling on the padded rim as he chewed on it. Ashley and Matthew, the 3 and 5 year olds, sat on the couch watching Barney. Booth turned back to Sarah. "This little one is Piper." Sarah smiled and reached out for her.

"Oh, isn't she just the cutest," Sarah said. "Who does she belong too?"

"We're not sure," he answered, dropping the diaper bag on the end of the couch.

"Not sure?"

"She was left outside the Jeffersonian with a note for my partner. We're running down every lead, but so far nothing. When we called CSS we were told that it would be Monday before they could send someone out. So Bones and I are kinda taking care of her ourselves."

"Bones?" Sarah asked looking up at him. "As in the very pretty, very single Dr. Brennan?" Booth tugged at his collar as he felt heat creeping up his neck. He had known Sarah for a long time, and her teasing always made him blush, it was something that he had yet to figure out.

"Listen, Sarah," he started. "Thanks for watching Piper today. I'll be by as soon as I get out of court."

"No problem, Seeley," she answered with a smile. "Piper will be just fine."

"Be good, Sweet Pea," he said to the baby then gave her a kiss on the temple and left.

XxXxX

"Booth," he said into the phone as he glanced down the court hallway he stood in.

"Hi." Booth smiled as the voice of his partner reached his ear. "You have your turn yet?"

"Not yet," he answered. "Still waiting to be called in. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Brennan lied. "I just called to um…" She trailed off.

"Is something wrong, Bones?"

"Oh, no, I just, will, are you sure Piper will be okay?" Booth gave a short chuckle and shook his head.

"She'll be fine," he said. "Sarah knows what she's doing."

"I'm just, well, you know…" Again she trailed off.

"It's okay to be worried," Booth told her.

"I'm not worried. I'm just, well…"

"Worried," Booth filled in.

"Maybe a little."

"Piper will be fine." A guard caught his attention and Booth nodded. "Listen, I'm up. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Booth ended the call, shut his phone off, and the followed the guard.

XxXxX

"So, what's this about a baby?" Brennan looked up from the pile of papers that she was reading. Her meeting was in ten minutes and she was reviewing some facts. Dr. Camille Saroyan stood at the open door of her office with a smug smile.

"Piper was left outside the main doors," Brennan said, dropping her eyes back to the paper.

"So I've heard," Cam said stepping just inside Brennan's office.

"Then why did you ask?" Brennan asked. She gathered up her files and stood.

"I also hear that you and Booth ran out yesterday and came back with a bag of baby items."

"We had to process her clothes," Brennan said, reaching for her jacket. "Couldn't leave Piper in the nude, now could we?"

"Did you call CSS to come and get her?"

"Of course, but they won't be able to pick her up until Monday." Brennan made her way passed Cam. "So we're taking care of her until then."

"We?" Cam asked with a raised eyebrow, as she followed Brennan.

"Yeah, Booth and I," Brennan said, turning around quickly to face her.

"Booth?"

"He's sleeping on my couch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to that you won't let me out of." Cam nodded and Brennan hurried away.

"Isn't it sweet?" Angela asked, coming to stand next to Cam.

"Sweet?"

"Yeah, Booth and Brenn playing house." Cam pinched her lips together and left the artist standing alone.

_Later that day…_

Booth had to blink several times as he walked out the courthouse. The sun was bright and it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. Booth pushed his shoulders back to loosen his back, and then pulled out his cell phone. As he stood on the steps waiting for it to turn on, his mind drifted back to his conversation with Brennan. He smiled at the fact that she was worried. Booth drew his brows together when his screen came up and his phone suddenly beeped at him. He quickly dialed into his voice messages. "Message one…Hey Booth, just me again. Guess you're still in court. Just wanted to see if you had checked on Piper." Booth smiled into the phone. "Message two…Just me. Message three…Me again, I should have remembered to get Sarah's number from you so I could check on Piper." The rest of the messages were the same. _Who knew Bones would be such a worry wart,_ he thought to himself as he deleted the messages.

XxXxX

Booth sat Piper's infant seat on the floor next to Brennan's apartment door. He pulled his keys from his pocket, quickly found the right one, and opened the door. He picked Piper back up and strolled into the empty apartment. He dropped the diaper bag and flipped on the lights. He felt odd being in Brennan's home without her there, but quickly shook off the feeling. He placed Piper on the floor next to the couch, and knelt to unstrap the child from the infant seat. "There we go, Sweet Pea," he said standing with Piper cuddled to his chest. The baby cooed with happiness. "Oh, don't you worry. Bones will be home soon." Coo and giggles. "I know, I'm looking forward to that too." With one hand, Booth put the blanket on the floor and laid the baby down. "So, what do you think we should have for supper?" he asked, as he took off his suit jacket, tie and holster, placing all the items on the dining room table. More coos. "You don't know either, huh? Well, lets see what she has in the kitchen." Piper answered with a giggle. With one eye on the child, Booth quickly moved through the kitchen and opened cabinets. "Don't have a whole lot, do you, Bones? Oh, you think that's funny?" he playfully asked as Piper cooed from the blanket. "Umm, well, that should work," Booth said as he pulled a box of pasta out. He quickly found all the ingredients he needed and soon had the pasta cooked and homemade pasta sauce simmering on the stovetop.

Brennan opened the door to her apartment and was immediately hit with the smell of food. "What smells so good?" she asked, coming into the living room. Booth looked up from where he laid on the blanket with Piper.

"Welcome home," Booth said. "And it's supper." Brennan smiled and dropped her bag. She lowered herself to the blanket on the other side of Piper. "She was wondering when you would get home." Brennan gave a small laugh.

"I doubt that, Booth."

"Think what you want, Bones, but Piper and I have been talking all afternoon. She told me, 'Booth, I miss Bones'." Brennan laughed at the high-pitched voice Booth began to talk in.

"And what else did Piper say?"

"Oh, well, she's getting pretty demanding. I gave her a bath, but she wants you to feed her."

"She does, huh?" Booth nodded, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"After that, our supper is waiting."

"Oh, ok."

"Good, I'll get the bottle." Booth jumped up from the blanket and went into the kitchen. Brennan watched her partner for a moment and the reached out and picked up the baby. She carefully stood and walked to the same chair she sat in last night.

"Hey there," she said to the baby. Coos and giggle. "She's in a happy mood today," she called out to Booth.

"Sarah said she's been happy all day," Booth answered, walking in with a freshly made bottle. He handed it to Brennan and then sat down on the coffee table opposite of her. "Sarah also told me to tell you hello."

"But I don't even know her," Brennan said, looking up at him. Booth gave a half shrug.

"Just giving you the message. Anyhow, when you meet Sarah, you'll understand. She's never met a stranger." Booth watch as Brennan fed Piper. Thoughts that he could get use to the picture in front of him ran through his mind. "You're getting good at that," he said.

"I had a good teacher." Brennan smiled up at him. "Dr. Saroyan was asking about Piper today."

"What was she asking?"

"Just wondering about her, and if I had called CSS. Although she did look a little worried when she found out you were staying here."

"You told her that?" Brennan nodded.

"What's so funny?" Booth rubbed a hand over his mouth.

"It's just…I bet that really shocked her."

"You two were…_close_?" Booth stood and paced over to the window. He really didn't want to talk about his past with Cam.

"I guess you could say that," he finally answered. "But that was a long time ago, Bones."

"Do you…want to get back with her?"

"What?" he asked, spinning around to face her. "No, of course not. Why would you ask that?" Brennan dropped her gaze back to Piper who had finished her bottle. Brennan took the bottle away and proceeded to burp the child. Booth took Piper from Brennan to take her to bed.

"I asked because you two seem…cozy," Brennan said as Booth walked back into the living room.

"You hungry?" Brennan nodded and stood. She watched Booth fix two plates of pasta and soon they were sitting around the table eating.

"Do you always leave your gun laying around on the kitchen table?" Brennan asked.

"Course not," he answered. "It normally stays on my nightstand."

"What about when you have Parker?"

"Then it's locked away with the other guns. Parker knows not to touch a gun unless I'm there. He's not even allowed to have a BB gun like his friends."

"Why not?"

"A gun's a gun, Bones. I knew a couple when I was younger who had a son killed by a BB gun."

"So, Parker is allowed to shoot guns?"

"He's been shooting for about a year now. He's pretty good at it." They fell into a silence. They finished their supper and then went on to wash the dishes.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Brennan said as they settled onto the couch.

"Don't worry about it." Brennan dropped her eyes to the floor, feeling she should say something but knowing what.

"So, um," she began, "how was court?" Booth gave a short snort. "What?"

"I just never expected such a domestic question from you." Brennan gave a shrug.

"Sounded like a good thing to ask."

"Guess it was as good as court could be. Glad it's over." Booth took a drink of the wine he had brought into the living room with him. "So what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

"I normally go into work," Brennan informed him. "You'll be here with the baby so…"

"Oh, no," Booth said. "You're not skipping out on me. She's _your_ responsibility, not mine. Which means you might as well shut off your alarm, cause your butt is staying home." Brennan opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it when he glared at her. A slight nod showed her approval.

* * *

_Next Chapter will be up next week!_


	4. Do or Die

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I said that this chapter wouldn't be up until next week. And the reason I said that was because I hadn't wrote it yet. But Branwyn is in a very good mood, and that means another chapter for you. Remember, this fic is just a little fun piece to help move along the BB relationship. It's not meant to be deep or anything. Keep that in mind. This chapter is parts of their Saturday together. Hope it's okay.**

* * *

_Saturday morning…_

Brennan turned in her bed; yawned into her pillow, and let her eyes flutter open. The alarm clock glowed 7:16 AM. Brennan rolled over to her back and stretched her arms above her head. The first dim rays of sunshine were just starting to stream through her bedroom window, and Brennan took a moment to watch the dust float in the beams. With a deep breath she sat up in bed. The playpen was empty, and a smile tugged at her lips. She threw back the covers, swung her legs over the edge and placed her bare feet on the floor. She stood, padded through the room and out the door. She stepped into the living room and smiled wider. Booth stood in front of the window wearing a pair of lounge pants and holding Piper. The radio played music softly and Booth swayed back and forth. Piper cooed as the agent playfully bounced her. "G'morning," Brennan said. Booth turned on his heels and smiled.

"Well, good morning," he answered. "How did you sleep?"

"I should ask you that," she said. "You're the one sleeping on the couch." Brennan reached out and took the child from Booth's arms.

"Getting pretty comfortable with her, huh?" Brennan gave a shrugged and then kissed Piper on the forehead.

"I figured it was a do or die kinda of thing."

"So does that mean you'll watch her while I go take a shower?" Brennan looked up at him with worried eyes.

"While she's awake?"

"I wasn't gonna wait until naptime," Booth said. "She's been changed and fed. All you have to do is play with her." Brennan looked down at the child in her arms.

"I guess," she finally answered slowly.

"Great. I won't be long." Booth hurried away before Brennan could change her mind.

"Looks like it's me and you," Brennan said to Piper.

XxXxX

Booth stood in the bathroom freshly out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He ran a comb through his damp hair, and then picked up his razor. After he was happy with his shave job, he proceeded to brush his teeth. His thoughts began to wander and they settled on Brennan. He smiled at his reflection as images of his partner and Piper drifted across his mind. Booth was surprised at how much Brennan was taking to Piper. He was also surprised at how right it felt being in the same apartment, even if he did know that it wouldn't last. That Monday would bring back normality. Booth let out a stream of air through his nose and then reached for his clothes. He took his time getting dressed, threw his towel over the shower rod and then left the bathroom. He walked down the hall, his bare feet making no sound. As he came around the corner, the scene he beheld stopped him dead. Piper laid on the blanket, her soft laughing filled the air. Brennan sat on her knees at the child's feet. Booth wondered what was making Piper laugh, when suddenly he got his answer. Brennan quickly pulled the child's shirt up, leant down and gave her a raspberry. Booth smiled, when Brennan sat back up and looked at the laughing child. Again his partner did the same thing, and Piper's giggles got louder. "See, I knew you could handle the task," Booth said, walking into the living room. Brennan looked up at him, heat creeping into her cheeks.

"Booth. How long have you been there?" she questioned.

"Long enough to know you give one mean raspberry," he answered with a smile as he dropped to the blanket. "Oh, don't go getting embarrassed. It's just me." When the reddish color of her face didn't go away, Booth figured it was time for a story. "When Parker was first born," he began, "I was nervous to say the least. I hadn't never really been around a baby before. Anyhow, fast-forward a few months. I had Parker for the weekend, and of course I was more comfortable with him and all the baby talk. Well, I had some of my buddies over to watch a football game, and I forgot they where there when Parker started crying. It wasn't until I had put him to bed and came back to them laughing that it dawned on me the entire time I had been feeding my son, I had been baby talking him." Brennan tried to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape her. "Yeah, needless to say, I didn't hear the end of that for years."

"I'm sorry, Booth, I don't mean to laugh."

"Yes, you do," he told her. "But it's okay. It is pretty funny." Booth turned his attention to the restless Piper, and began to tickle her stomach. "They all have kids now," he went on. "So no more teasing me." Brennan nodded her understanding. Playing with a baby was nothing to be embarrassed about.

XxXxX

"Come on, Bones," Booth pleaded. "It's just a little walk. Just around the block."

"You go ahead," Brennan said, refusing to stand from the couch.

"Piper needs some fresh air."

"Well then take her." Booth put his hands on his hips, fingers spread across his hipbone. He looked at Piper who sat in her infant seat chewing on the end of a rattle, and then back at Brennan. He closed the distance between them and plucked the folder from her hands. "Hey!"

"You are coming on our walk," he said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. One good tug, and Brennan was dragged to her feet.

"Booth, I don't see why…"

"You've got to go," Booth said, cutting her off. "Because we're in this together. Not to mention, it'll do you good to get out of the house too."

"Fine, I'll go," Brennan finally said, giving in.

"Good." With a smile, Booth let go of her and walked over and picked Piper up. With his hand, Booth indicated that Brennan should go first. Their walk took longer then either one had thought. It seemed like everybody had the same idea about a walk, and every woman seemed to stop Booth to look at Piper. By the time they made it back to the apartment, Piper was asleep, Booth was tired, and Brennan was aggravated.

"Why are you mad at me?" Booth asked as Brennan threw opened the door to her apartment.

"I'm not mad," Brennan snapped. With a roll of his eyes, Booth walked through the living room to her bedroom to lay Piper down for her nap.

"If you're not mad," he started coming back into the living. "Then why are you slamming about?"

"I'm not slamming about." Brennan flopped down on the couch.

"Whatever. You're acting like a 5 year old who didn't get the toy he wanted."

"I am not." Booth threw his hands into the air and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"I'm an investigator, Bones. I think I know when somebody is lying."

"I am not…" Her words were cut off by a knock at the door. Booth spared Brennan on last look before standing to go answer it.

"Oh, how domestic," Angela said when Booth swing the door open.

"Come on in," he said, stepping aside to allow Angela, Cam and Hodgins entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Just stopped by to see how you're doing," Angela said, looking from Brennan to Booth. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"No," Booth answered. "We just got back from a walk, that's all." Angela gave a small nod, but didn't seem convinced.

"And where is little Piper?"

"Taking a nap," Brennan answered.

"How's everything going?" Cam asked. "With taking care of a baby and all?"

"Taken some getting use too," Booth said, walking around the trio and sitting back down. "But I think we're getting the hang of it."

"That's…good," Cam answered.

"So what's it like living together?" Angela asked.

"Ange, we're not living together," Brennan quickly said. "Booth just happens to be staying for a few days to help with Piper."

"Um-mm, and where is Booth sleeping?"

"On the couch," Booth growled. He was in no mood for Angela's teasing.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the couch."

"Listen, Angela, I'm glad you stopped by and all, but this really isn't a good time."

"I think we've interrupted a little spat," Cam said, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile.

"We weren't having a _spat_," Booth said.

"Yeah, you keep saying that."

"Maybe we should leave," Angela said. "We'll see you Monday."

"Great, now she thinks something's going on," Brennan said once their company left.

"There _is_ something going on, Bones," Booth answered. "You're mad at me and won't tell me why."

"Just forget it."

"I can't," he said and then added. "Was it that one girl? The one who said if I ever needed any help to call her." Brennan stood from her seat.

"Of course not," she said and then began to push by him.

"That _is_ it! Bones, you're jealous."

"I most certainly am not."

"You keep believing that." Brennan turned to face him, arms crossed under her breast.

"I don't get jealous, Booth. I've stood by while you slept with Rebecca and Cam, trust me, I don't get jealous." With that, she turned from him, walked to the front door and then out of the apartment. Booth just stared after her, not sure of what hurt more. Her words or the look she had given him.

XxXxX

Booth moved away the kitchen with ease and grace. Piper sat in her infant seat on the counter by the refrigerator so he could talk to her while he cooked. The child had awakened not long after Brennan had walked out the apartment. Booth looked at the clock. She had been gone for four hours and wasn't picking up her cell phone. Piper made a wet googling sound around the handle of her rattle. "Yeah, I'm starting to get worried too," Booth answered. Another googling sound. "I tried calling her, but she's not picking up." Booth finished preparing the chicken cutlets, and place them in the oven. "I hope she makes it home soon." He got Piper out of her car seat, picked up her bottle and went into the living room to feed her.

He was just walking back into the living room when the front door opened. "Thank God," Booth said. "I've been worried sick." Brennan closed the door softly behind her.

"Sorry," she said. "I just needed some time to cool down."

"Listen, Bones, I'm sorry if I pushed a little to far," Booth began.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I was…a little jealous of that woman," she said. "I mean, I was standing right there and she still preceded to give you her number. I'm sorry I got all…huffy."

"It's okay," Booth said. "Just promise me if you ever walk out again, that you'll call me after an hour."

"Only if you agree to the same thing," she said. "If not, no deal."

"Deal," Booth said holding out his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

_So, it wasn't too bad, right?_

_Anyhow, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Maybe today...maybe not._


	5. Cleverly Disguised as an Infant

**A/N: Last chapter. Yes, this fic is done! Remember, there's two more fics in the trilogy. So be on the look out.**

**Shout outs: Goldy, Siapom and avaleighfitzgerald.**

* * *

_Sunday..._

Booth lay on his back on the couch. His arms crossed over his chest, his breathing slow and steady. His feet were propped up on the arm of the couch, crossed at the ankle. The movement behind his closed eyelids slowed, and finally his eyes cracked opened. The sun came through the living room window, washing the room in bright colors. Booth stretched his arms over his head, took in a deep breath and smiled as the smell of Brennan filled his nose. He gave a yawn and then looked at his watch. 7:34. He sat up on the couch and listened. Booth stood and walked through the silent apartment. Brennan's bedroom door stood a jar, and Booth stopped so he could see inside. Brennan sat on her bed, knees pulled up and Piper resting on her thighs. She held the child's hands in hers and made soft baby sounds at the baby, making Piper laugh. Booth smiled at the scene. He watched for a few minutes and then gave a sharp rap on the door. Brennan looked up and met his smile. "Morning," she said happily.

"Morning." Booth pushed the door open and walked in. He noticed the empty bottle on the nightstand and the damp towel at the end of the bed. "Wow. Changed her, bathed her, and fed her all by yourself. I'm impressed."

"Wasn't too hard," Brennan said, turning her attention back to baby. Booth sat down on the bed.

"Morning, Sweet Pea," he said, reaching out and rubbing the top on Piper's head. Piper giggled. "So, what do you two ladies want to do on our last day together?" Brennan looked over at him. Booth was still playing with Piper so he missed the cloud that passed over her face.

"I'm, um, not sure," Brennan said, dropping her eyes back down. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I was thinking," Booth said. "Maybe we could take Piper on a picnic."

"A picnic? That sounds like fun."

"Good."

XxXxX

Brennan sat in the back of Booth's SUV beside Piper's infant seat. "So where are we going?" she asked. Booth caught her eyes in the rearview and smiled.

"It's a secret," he said, and then laughed at the look Brennan shot him. "We're almost there. So don't worry about it." Brennan shook her head and the turned back to Piper.

"He's a pain in the neck, isn't he, Sweet Pea?" Booth laughed again. They drove in silence for another ten minutes, before Booth pulled off the main road. He followed a small dirt road and then came to a stop. Brennan looked out and took in where they were. A large pond shimmered under the sunlight. The green of the grass was a strong contrast against the darkness of the water. "Where are we?"

"A private pond," Booth said opening his door. "Parker and I do a lot of fishing here." Brennan undid the infant seat and removed the whole seat with Piper in it.

"It's beautiful here," Brennan said, meeting Booth at the front of the SUV. He held their picnic basket, and smiled at her.

"Yeah. Come on, I know the perfect place to eat." Brennan followed Booth and soon they came to a stop under a large tree. Booth spread out the blanket they had brought, and they both sat.

"How do you always know the best places?" Brennan asked after they had ate lunch. Piper was asleep in her infant seat, and Booth laid on the blanket, arms crossed behind his head.

"I know a lot of people," he answered, dropping his head to one side so he could look at her.

"I know a lot of people, too" Brennan said. "But I don't know about places like this." Booth laughed.

"I do a lot of trading off," he told her. "It's all about knowing what somebody can offer you when they come looking for a favor. The guy that owns this place, I met him a long time ago."

"How did you meet him?"

"He had a flat tire," Booth said. "And he needed to get his wife to the doctor."

"And is his wife's name Sarah?"

"Very good, Bones." Brennan smiled at him and then turned to look out over the water.

"I'm going to miss, Piper," Brennan said after a moment. Booth looked over at her.

"Yeah, me too."

"Don't get me wrong," she quickly went on. "I still don't want children, but it was nice…being like an aunt."

"Well, maybe Russ will have kids one day."

"Maybe," Brennan said.

"And there's Parker," Booth said. "He likes you a lot."

"I like him too." Booth sat up and pushed his shoulders back to loosen his back.

"What time do we need to drop Piper off at CSS?"

"The lady said anytime after noon. I told Cullen that I wouldn't be in until late."

"I think… I think I want to go with you. When you take her."

XxXxX

Booth looked up from the book he was reading and noticed that he was alone in the living room. He put the book down and set off to find Brennan. He found his partner in her room, standing over Piper's playpen. Her arms were crossed, her head slightly tilted, and she stared at the sleeping child. Booth walked over to her and smiled down at Piper. "She looks so peaceful," he said. Brennan took a deep breath and then let it out. Booth placed a hand on her lower back. "I know how you feel about the foster system," he began. "But this is what's best for her."

"I know, Booth. It's just, how could someone just leave her? Just walk out of her?"

"It happens all the time, Bones. Luckily, there're good people out there. They'll find Piper a good home. She'll be happy."

"I hope so," Brennan said.

"Come on, Bones, come back into the living room." Brennan nodded, and let Booth lead her out of the bedroom.

"Thank you for helping me this weekend," Brennan said, as they settled onto the couch.

"You're welcome, Bones. You know I'll do anything for you." Their gaze locked for a brief moment before Brennan had to drop her eyes.

"You're a good…friend." Booth smiled and slid over closer to her.

"We're good friends," he corrected.

"Yes, we are."

XxXxX

_Monday..._

Booth and Brennan walked slowly out of the building that housed Child Social Service. "She'll be okay," Booth said again.

"I know, but…I guess I've grown to like her."

"It's not a bad thing, Bones," Booth said with a smile. "Perfectly normal to like a baby." They took the steps in union. "I bet you're happy to get your apartment back." Brennan gave a shrug.

She surprised Booth by saying, "It wasn't so bad having company. Just don't let anybody know that."

"Just between us." They climbed into Booth's SUV, and Booth headed over to the Jeffersonian. "You want to grab some supper tonight?"

"That sounds good," Brennan answered, her attention focused on the world outside the passenger window. She jumped when Booth reached out and grabbed her hand. Brennan looked at their joined hands and then up to his face. Booth glanced over at her.

"She's going to be fine, Temperance," he said. "And so will you. Promise." Brennan gave him a smile and nodded.

"I know."

XxXxX

Angela watched Brennan and Booth walk into the Medico-Legal Labs. Her eyes never left the couple as they made their way to Brennan's office. They were deep in conversation, and didn't bother to say hello to anybody. "They look cozy," Hodgins said coming to stand next to Angela.

"They sure do," Angela agreed. "That baby sure brought them closer." Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah, looks like that tot did in one weekend what you've been trying to do for over a year." Angela turned to look at her friend. Hodgins offered her a wide smile. "Maybe, what do they call her, Piper? Maybe Piper is the next Angela." The artist stared at Hodgins for a moment, then turned to look at Booth and Brennan.

"You know," she began, turning back to Hodgins. "Maybe you're right. Piper is a matchmaker who's just cleverly disguised as an infant."

* * *

_I know a lot of you asked if Brennan was going to keep Piper. Heck, I think some of ya'll wanted to keep Piper. But that just wasn't in the storyline. No worries, though...We haven't seen the last of Piper. She'll pop up a few more times. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Wolfy and Branwyn_


End file.
